


Wherefore Art Thou, Juliet?

by DeepWatersWaiting



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poem of Romeo's Thoughts, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepWatersWaiting/pseuds/DeepWatersWaiting
Summary: A poem of Romeo's thoughts when he hears of Juliet's death.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 1





	Wherefore Art Thou, Juliet?

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer.**  
>  All belongs to William Shakespeare.
> 
>  **additional notes.**  
>  A poem based on the scene where Benvolio tells Romeo of Juliet's death.

"She is dead?"

He asks, disbelieving,

When what he means is "I am dead",

With lips parted to bitter sorrow,

A poison acrid on the tongue,

And eyes wide to the dawn of tomorrow,

To a Sun no longer there.

Wherefore art thou, Juliet?

The Sun, the stars, the Moon,

The masked dancer who cast her net,

And spun so bewitching a spell,

That he fell as a player in a tragedy,

To the wiles of a love both fey and fell,

And a pretty pair of eyes.

Does Juliet dance no more?

Eyes closed in the embrace of cold respite,

Over the threshold of Heaven's door,

Covered in her funeral shroud of lace,

Lips too cold to kiss a last lovers kiss,

And not a hair out of place,

No life left in pale, pale cheeks.

He remembers her on that night,

When he crept up on to her balcony,

Silhouetted by the candle's warm light,

Confessing to the stars her love of Romeo,

How her hair was then a windblown tangle,

And her smile the most beautiful he had the fortune to know

And her voice the whispering of the stars.

How can it be that such a sight is forever gone?

How can it be that such an angel has fallen?

To darkness and to death there are none,

Who have gone as Juliet did go,

And he will join her, soon,

In her tale of woe,

Until the curtain falls.


End file.
